Many readers find it difficult to maintain manually a book at a desired reading position for prolonged periods of time. Often, a person may hold a book at a particular position due to the positioning of their body, the angle of light in relation to the surface of the book pages, and other environmental parameters causing it to be uncomfortable or difficult to maintain. Other factors affecting the ability to maintain a book at a fixed reading position for a substantial period of time include the size and shape of the book. Another difficulty of manually holding a book is maintaining proper page positioning, especially where environmental parameters such as wind tend to turn the book pages.
These circumstances are further exacerbated when the reader is not able to maintain the book at a fixed position due to independent physical factors affecting the reader. For example, an ill person may find it difficult to hold a book for any prolonged period of time whilst bedridden. In such circumstances, the reader while mentally capable of reading and wishing to do so may find it difficult to read a book due to reduced physical capacity to handle the book, Consequently, the person may not be able to do so.
Potentially more detrimental to a reader is the common experience of readers of holding a book at odd positions that cause physical discomfort because of the positioning of the person's body. For example, if the book is not positioned at an optimal position and orientation from the reader for proper focusing of the person's eyes, this circumstance may lead to eye strain.
Still further, invalids can have problems when attempting to read a book in that often they are unable to hold the book or to turn its pages when required as their use of their arms may be restricted. This means that a number of invalids who would be able to enjoy reading are unable to do so as it is not practical for the person to manipulate the book. The foregoing is merely indicative of the reasons arising for the need to provide a book holding device that will enable a reader to maintain a book at an adjustable position.
Thus, a need clearly exists for a book holding device that is able to ameliorate or overcome one or more of the hereinbefore mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.